1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clasps and couplings for releasably connecting the free ends of chains, wires or cables, and more particularly to a twist lock clasp and coupling method for releasably connecting the free ends of pieces of jewelry such as necklaces, neck chains, chain bracelets and the like.
2. Background Art
Many types of clasps and couplings are known in the art for connecting together the free ends of a piece of jewelry such as a necklace, neck chain, bracelet and the like. Typically, such couplings are generally in the form of spring clasps, spring rings, split rings with spring-biased jaw, and some have mating male and female members with mating tongue and slot arrangements that are connected together by rotating the mating male and female members. The latching mechanisms such as spring clasps, spring rings split rings with spring-biased jaws, and tongue and slot arrangements must be sturdy to avoid accidental disconnection and withstand repeated use. Such clasps and couplings including the latching mechanisms are, by necessity, relatively small in size so as to be inconspicuous and avoid detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the piece of jewelry.
Due to their small size, one of the common problems with conventional clasps and couplings is that they are difficult to connect and disconnect, for example when attempting to align the male and female members at the free ends of the piece of jewelry and hold them adjacent to each other, engaging the small mating latching elements, operating the spring-biased jaw, or aligning the tongue and slot and pushing them together.
It is particularly difficult to connect and disconnect conventional clasps and couplings when the latching mechanisms cannot be seen, such as attempting to fasten the free ends of a necklace or neck chain behind one's neck. In these situations, the wearer usually has to carry out the aligning and connecting and disconnecting operation relying on touch and feel, rather than sight.
There are several patents directed toward clasps and couplings for connecting together the free ends of a piece of jewelry which have male and female members with various types of latching mechanisms including spring clasps and mating tongue and slot arrangements that are connected together by rotating the male and female members.
Marosy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,232 discloses a quick connect and disconnect coupling for connecting the free ends of pieces of jewelry such as bracelets, chain bracelets, neck chains, necklaces and the like. The coupling comprises a male member having a T-shaped element that is received into a slotted aperture in the end plate of a female member. A pair of flat springs disposed in the female member engages the branches of the T-shaped element and resiliently rotate the male member such that the projecting lateral ears of the T-shaped element are engaged behind the end plate of the female member.
Mancini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,914 discloses a separable fastener for releasably connecting the ends of a flexible member, comprising first and second substantially flat body members, one of the members has a transverse upwardly extending flange at one end, with a centrally positioned opening adjacent to the flange and bridged thereby, and centrally positioned upwardly and downwardly extending lugs thereon. The second member has a centrally positioned, gently curved, reversely bent tongue adapted to extend beneath the flange, upwardly through the opening, and then rearwardly over the flange to releasably interconnect the members. The tongue has a centrally positioned longitudinal slot therein through which the lugs extend, whereby the members must be positioned perpendicular to each other to permit connection or disconnection therebetween.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a releasable clasp or coupling that includes a female member and a male member each having a cylindrical or tubular body extending along a longitudinal axis and a flat rear end adapted to be connected to the end link of a piece of jewelry, such as a necklace, or the like. The female member has a flat front end disposed at an angle diagonal to the longitudinal axis of its body with a centrally disposed aperture through its front end. The male member has a flat front end disposed at an angle diagonal to the longitudinal axis of its body at substantially the same angle as the front end of the female member, and a tongue element that extends perpendicularly outwardly from its diagonal front end. The aperture and the tongue element are aligned and slidably engaged, and upon relative pivotal movement, the longitudinal axis of the male and female members become axially aligned and the aperture and the tongue element become oriented out of alignment to prevent accidental removal. The tongue element may be configured to frictionally engage the female member upon relative pivotal movement to releasably maintain the members in the coupled condition.
While primarily adaptable for use in connection with articles of jewelry, it is obviously not limited thereto; but rather the clasp or coupling and coupling method of the present invention may be used in any environment where it is desired to releasably connect spaced ends of a flexible member, including industrial applications.